Déjame Amarte
by stonyspirkrickyl
Summary: Bart y Jaime están enamorados pero no saben como decirlo al otro, pero los celos que sienten, los harán confesarse.


Déjame amarte

Érase una vez, un adorable velocista de pelos castaños rojizos, que tenía una profunda amistad con un chico de ascendencia latina.

Él velocista era un superhéroe, y se hacía llamar Impulso, aunque en realidad se llamaba Bart

Coincidentemente su amigo latino también era un héroe, y era conocido como escarabajo azul, pero su nombre real era Jaime

Ellos se conocían desde hace un tiempo, cuando impulso llego de otra época, para impedir un futuro apocalíptico, donde su amigo portador del escarabajo, había esclavizado a toda la humanidad.

Sin embargo, después de pasar todo aquello, con el pasar del tiempo ambos van desarrollando un sentimiento especial, hacia el otro, pero ninguno sabía cómo enfrentarlo.

A pesar de ello, era innegable para todo el que los conociera que ellos tenían una química muy especial. Que se vio cada vez más opacada por el noviazgo de Jaime con Traci , y la fuerte amistad que Bart tenía con Eduardo.

Sin contar con, la molestia que generaba en ambos estas dos últimas situaciones. Y esto solo parecía empeorar con el tiempo, existiendo grandes celos en los que alguna vez fueron grandes amigos.

Hasta que un día mientras estaban en un parque, la situación se les salió de las manos:

¿Qué estás haciendo? - dice alterado y asustado Bart, al ver como Jaime se acerca peligrosamente a él arrinconándolo contra un árbol

Te huelo- dice enojado, el moreno- apestas a Eduardo, ¿acaso sales con él?

Claro que huelo a él, llevo su chaqueta puesta, y por lo demás eso es mi vida privada- dice el pelirrojo – ¡vete con tu estúpida novia!

No la llames así, al menos no es una zorra, como tu

Eres un idiota Jaime, y yo, que te quería, blue- dice el velocista con intenciones de marcharse de ahí, pero antes de que pueda apartar al más alto, el latino utiliza sus poderes cargando al menor, hasta su casa, llevándolo hasta su habitación.

¿¡Que fue lo que dijiste!?- Dice el mayor sorprendido

Que te quería…. Pero ya no -

No te creo nada

Por qué querría alguien que acaba de llamarme zorra

Porque yo también te quiero, no solo te quiero, Te amo

Yo también, pero me dolió lo que me dijiste, además tienes novia

¿Y eso que?, yo no la quiero.

Bart quería huir del lugar y con sus poderes podía hacerlo fácilmente, pero prefirió quedarse y esperar a que Jaime le dijera aquello que por mucho tiempo anhelo oír:

Yo te amo, perdóname, es solo que siento que estos celos van a matarme, no soporto ver la amistad que tienes con Eduardo

¡¿Y tú crees que ha sido fácil para mi verte con Traci?, cada vez que te veo con ella siento que me voy a desmayar, pero también te amo – dice el menor para depositar un casto beso en esa piel canela que tanto le gustaba.

El latino respondió depositando un beso muy pasional y posesivo en los labios del más bajo, el cual solo gimió al sentir el contacto entre ambos.

El portador del escarabajo, bajo por la pálida piel de aquel que consideraba suyo en ese momento depositando innumerables besos en el cuello del castaño quien parecía derretirse ante el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Mientras que Jaime seguía bajando por el cuerpo del velocista, contemplando su silueta, su semblante y es que todo de Bart lo enloquecía, el menor era simplemente espectacular a sus ojos.

Al llegar a los pezones del de piel más clara, el moreno no puede resistir la tentación de estimularlos con su boca, provocando el de verde iris fuertes y certeros gemidos.

El de oscuro mirar, sigue bajando por el cuerpo del que yace a su meced, hasta llegar al miembro de este, el cual masturba con su manos y boca, haciendo que Bart enloquezca de placer

Mientras la situación seguía avanzando, las caricias se intensificaban, que sin notarlo siquiera Jaime ya estaba penetrando a Bart, el cual, si bien en un principio le costó acostumbrarse a la intromisión, con el pasar de los minutos se le hizo sumamente placentero, y excitante.

Las embestidas del moreno eran cada vez más fuertes, dejando al castaño sin aliento, hasta que ambos alcanzan el tan esperado orgasmo.

¿Y esto como nos deja? – Pregunta, un esperanzado Bart

Como Novios, ¿Supongo? - Dice Jaime, inclinándose delante de Bart- Déjame Amarte, mi lindo velocista

¡Claro que sí! - Dice contento el Pelirrojo.


End file.
